


It's never too small (to bring me back)

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: First dates are meant to be nerve-wracking? Right?
Relationships: Danielle Van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	It's never too small (to bring me back)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished a first date for these two... I hate it. Hope someone at least likes it.
> 
> And again only looked over by me. All mistakes are mine.

Counting down the minutes had been exactly what she was doing all evening. The afternoon she had phoned her mum to talk about the upcoming date, and in her mum's words, gush about Daan. 

She couldn't help it, she actually hadn't felt this way about anyone before. Her mum kept mentioning how cute it was the way Daan had asked her out. Yeah of course she agreed, but it just made her more nervous. What if it was awful, what if they were too different. 

Of course she was looking forward to it, if you asked all her friends, she'd had a little thing for Daan since she first met her. Leah and Carla were always joking with her that she was lucky that Arsenal's only eligible bachelorette left was Daan, considering how much Beth stared at her. Her friends back home were always saying, 'how's your girlfriend', maybe she did talk about her too much. She was just excited. 

There were still 30 minutes until Daan would be here, nerves were starting to set in. It's not like they hadn't spent the day together before, they actually got along really well, and Daan was always inviting her to see a movie, go to town, all the usual things. But, this would be different. This would be a date, an honest to God date. 

What is she said something silly? What if they didn't get along in that way? What if Daan just thought she was some immature 21year old, and they had nothing in common, because Daan was older. She was pacing now. She thought she'd much rather it if she was late getting ready than all this waiting. 

The blonde looked at her outfit one last time, she was wearing a dress, that's how she knew how serious this was. A dress serious. She remembered how Daan was always joking that she sometimes just put on whatever she found, so she wanted to bring her A game. Hopefully it would all pay off. 

After some more pacing Beth was finally pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. There was still 15 minutes until 7, of course she was hoping Daan was just as eager to see her. She opened the door almost straight away. 

"So, I was in the area…" It was Daan, still being as dorky as usual. Beth started laughing, it was how Daan would greet her before she told her she was trying to ask her out all those times. It pretty much affirmed that tonight would be perfect. "Wow, Beth you look amazing. I'm… Like...wow."

Yeah maybe making the Dutch woman speechless would be a highlight of the night. Daan was still taking her all in, which gave beth the perfect chance to do the same. The brunette was in her usual white trainers, black skinny jeans, and a button up shirt. How Beth didn't immediately sense Daan was gay, she didn't know.

"You look really, really good," Beth quickly threw a hand over her mouth. "That just came out," she laughed, "not that you don't usually, but I like this. All this." Daan laughed with her. 

"Thank you. I can't show up shabby to our first date. Shall we?" She gestured towards her car. 

They had been for dinner, in Beth's opinion this had been the best date she had been on in a long time, if not ever. Daan was an amazing listener, she was always engaged in what Beth was saying. But, she also kept the conversation going on her own side. Beth had learnt a lot about her, the fact she had come out of a five year relationship before coming to England, that she misses home everyday, that she was sold on to Arsenal because they couldn't afford to keep her at her old club. Also, that the first day she had seen Beth at practice she walked into a goal post from checking her out. That had been Beth's favourite fact of the night. 

In return Beth had shared a lot about herself. There was something that kept Beth talking well through the dinner. They finally realised it was 10pm, they left with Daan paying for the bill, 'I don't know if you know this about me, I'm kind of a big deal in the Netherlands', was her response. 

The drive to Beth's house yet again was filled with laughter and conversation, Beth yet again thinking that this was her favourite part. Getting to the door she was very impressed when Daan jumped out the car to run round and undo her door. 

"Well aren't you very chivalrous." Beth smiled. 

"Don't get used to it, I'm super grumpy in the morning." 

"Can't wait to see that." Beth blushed, realising what she had just implied. It made Daan laugh, so it couldn't have been that bad to say. Daan reached for her hand as they started walking up the path towards the door. 

"I'm sure you will," the brunette said with a wink. 

They stopped in front of the door, still holding hands. 

"I had a really nice time tonight." Beth started, "I was so nervous before hand." 

"What? Why?" Daan stepped closer to her. 

"Because, it's you. I've liked you for awhile." 

"I've liked you for awhile too." Beth was grinning so much after that 

"So?" Beth couldn't help herself from dropping her eyes to Daan's lips. She had been thinking about whether or not they would kiss tonight. She watched as Daan's eyes drop to glance towards her lips too. 

"So." Came Daan's reply. "I really want to kiss you, but I don't want it to just happen because it's like, usually what happens. 

Beth couldn't really hide her disappointment. To her that would be a perfect way to end the date, especially with how well it was going. 

"Oh, right. Yeah I get that."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to. Cause, Lord do I want to." Daan stepped even closer to her, nearly eliminating what space was between them. 

"It's okay. Next time we see each other?" Beth hoped she didn't sound too needy. 

Daan finally managed to pull I'll herself away. Waiting until the very last moment to let go of Beth's hand, and walking backwards until she had watched Beth close her front door. 

She leant backwards onto the door and release a huge breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Wow, was all the blonde could think of. Another knock broke her out of her thoughts. 

Beth opened the door to reveal Daan on the other side. 

"It's already next time." She said, reaching again for Beth's hand and pulling her body into hers. "Turns out I actually couldn't leave without kissing you." With that Beth received perhaps the softest kiss she had ever had. Yeah maybe this date was a very good idea.


End file.
